totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Loser Worship
The seventeen contestants voted off tell all about their time in the game and the five remaining contestants... and then they have to build effigies of them to keep them in the competition longer. Plot The episode starts with Chris summarizing the remaining losers (who are currently not having a good time on the island ), and Chris arriving at Playa de Losers, to interview all the eliminated contestants about their experiences and how they feel about their eliminations, the remaining contestants and the season as a whole. Only DJ welcomed the host, since the rest of the campers can't stand him. Chris starts the interview asking about their eliminations. Katie didn't mind being eliminated, mostly since she planned it. The fact that she was reunited with her BFFFL Sadie was also a plus. Noah didn't feel bad for his elimination either, since after being electrocuted, he needed some medical treatment. When Chris tried to tease him with the idea of losing the prize money, Noah threatened to hurt him with a hardback book. He decided to interview both Gwen and Trent, and Harold and Leshawna at the same time. When asked about their eliminations, Leshawna angrily blamed Courtney for her early elimination. When Chris teased the large sister about it, she tossed the host into the pool. Then the four teens discussed their eliminations, and besides Leshawna, none of them minded being eliminated too much (especially Gwen). Chris continued asking the contestants about their eliminations. Owen didn't mind being eliminated first either, since he got a job as an intern, and enjoyed the great food from the resort. Eva was angry, since she didn't like some of the challenges (especially the two Prom Dances) and was eliminated when the teams were merged, but the rest of the campers reminded her that she also got to kick some butts in other challenges, such as the snowball wars and the strikers challenge, which made her a little happier. The next contestant interviewed was Geoff. He was cool about all the things tease him about, until the sadistic host mentioned Bridgette, which sent the party animal into tears. Next he asked Tyler and Lindsay. Tyler felt awful about the day he was eliminated, but Lindsay comforting him by reminding that he was also cheered on. Courtney, Heather and Duncan were the last contestants interviewed, and Chris forced them to talk about the scheme the CIT and her allies put in motion for the first half of the season, and neither of them feel good about it. Chris also teased Heather about her crush on Ezekiel. The next part of the interview centered around the losers' thoughts on the five finalists. Chris also added that, like in TDI, the losers would decide the next elimination. After the "Leshawna incident" from TDI repeats again, Chris tells them that this time will be different: the five finalists were arriving to the island at that moment, the losers would help them to complete a challenge, then they would vote. This leads to the contestants still in the game being brought to Playa des Losers, but blindfolded and rather worried. Izzy, thinking she had been kidnapped, aggressively fought back and ended up beating up Chef Hatchet, Ezekiel pulling her away. Bridgette was reunited with Geoff, and Beth met up with Justin again with Cody in the middle of it. Each finalist chose three people in three rounds (somebody of your same gender, somebody of your different gender, and somebody from the opposite TDI team), and they would construct a statue of that finalist using a special block Joel created. In the end, Izzy won the challenge, and thus won immunity. Chris told the losers that they would have to vote for the finalist that they want to win the most, and such the one with less votes would be eliminated. Beth was the least voted contestant, and was eliminated. However, it wasn't a bad day for the farm girl, since she would start a relationship with Justin from that day onwards. Vote Bridgette: Geoff, Ezekiel, Eva, DJ, Noah, Courtney, Gwen (7) Ezekiel: Izzy, Heather, Bridgette, Katie, Owen, Tyler (6) Cody: Sadie, Trent, Duncan, Beth, Harold (5) Beth: Lindsay, Leshawna, Justin, Cody (4) Quotes *'Noah '- "If we were in a shooter game, I'd friendly-fire frag corpse camp you. All day." *'Noah' - "Look at the horrors you've created: Senseless destruction, near-death experiences, Heather and Ezekiel kissing... unforgivable, Tyler!" *'Noah' - "Historians will look back at this day, The Day Tyler Blew It Big-Time, and will say, 'Boy, Tyler blew it big-time'." *'Leshawna - '"Loser-Worshipping the Winner Gods sounds like some kind of fantasy in your little world, Chris." 'Chris - '"There's nothing little about my world." Confessional Catch Phrases 1. I'm back, baby! 2. This place is awesome! Can I stay here? 3. Can I get a bacon cheeseburger? 4. Boy, Ezekiel was crushed! HAR HAR! 5. Woohoo, we're popular! Trivia *This is the episode that is equivalent to the season one episode, "After the Dock of Shame," but expands on the premise. *Some believe that this episode's challenge inspired the effigy-building challenge used in the Total Drama World Tour finale. *This is the episode that marks the beginning of the relationship between Justin and Beth. *This episode's voting procedure is reversed from the normal method. The camper with the least amount of votes would stay at the Playa. *This episodes marks the second time Ezekiel has accidentally touched a girl's breasts (first in Guitar Saviors, third in TDBG). *Some clarification: The Leshawna incident is when Chris asked the campers who they wanted to join them at the Playa, during TDI episode Haute Camp-ture. Chris counted the name Leshawana as a vote every time it was said, even by parrot. This incident is also noted as one of the few times Lindsay gets Leshawna's name right. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 Gallery ThumbnailCAM49MF6.jpg|Playa des Losers, resort for the losers. Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes